


Let's Not Fight Anymore

by Melodious1776



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: College
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:29:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21573028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melodious1776/pseuds/Melodious1776
Summary: Thanks for reading!!! Maybe I'll make a part two!!! Stay tuned!!
Relationships: Kim Yoosung & Reader, Kim Yoosung/Main Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Let's Not Fight Anymore

“No, you’re not listening!”

“No, you’re not listening! I told you, they released to the public that they had been developing it in 2014, they started actually developing it in the early 2000s!”

“That’s not true! What are your sources?!”

“THE OFFICIAL WAYMO WEBSITE!” I screamed in frustration, fighting the urge to pull out my hair. This man was completely and utterly infuriating!

“Okay, okay you two, that’s enough!” The professor stood up and pushed the two of us apart, making me realize how close my face was to Yoosung’s. “I’m not sure how you managed to get so off topic but it’s fine,” he turned to address the room, “That’s it for class, I’ll see you next week,” he turned back to us, “You’re gonna have to work this out before the final though, because I’m making you two partners.”

“WHAT?!” Yoosung and I practically screeched and stared at each other, groaning loudly. The two of us stomped back over to our seats and I started stuffing my schoolwork into my bag. As I was getting ready to leave the room, I looked up to see Yoosung standing right in front of me.

“What do you want?”

“I’m not too thrilled about this either, but we should get together this afternoon to prepare for the final.”

He wasn’t looking me in the eyes. Does he know? He wouldn’t, we always fight. He’s shifting his feet? Why does he look so nervous? He never acts like this. 

“Yeah sure, whatever,” I retorted and threw my bag on my back.

Why would I say that? I already know he hates me, I don’t need to make it worse.

“You can uh….” He coughed loudly and then mumbled.

“What?”

“You can come over to my dorm if you want, I live in a single in West Wing. It’ll be easier than going to the library.”

Oh. What? Was that a flex or just an honest offer?

“That’s fine, I’ll be there at 5,” I pushed past him, went out the door, and headed back to my dorm.

What the hell is wrong with me? And what the hell is up with him? That’s the longest conversation we’ve had without fighting. Although, that’s not saying much.

I groaned and shoved my hands in my pockets as I marched down the sidewalk. I stared at the ground and with each step grimaced at the snow crunching beneath my feet. It was cold, and I didn’t like. The longer I stared at the ground the slower I walked, until finally coming to a halt. The cold stopped bothering me. I gazed at the snow in the grass next to the cement, noticing how it gripped onto the blades. Noticing how it ever so slowly melted in the bright sun. Noticing how-

“Hey, are you okay?”

I whipped my head up to see Yoosung, his hand on my shoulder and concern in his eyes. I brushed his hand away and started to walk.

“I’m fine, leave me alone.”

I heard him trot lightly and then match my pace as I walked quickly. I realized he wasn’t going to leave me alone until I said something.

“I’m just kind of out of it, okay?” I tried to quicken my pace but his legs were longer than mine and he was able to keep up just fine. “Now if you could just leave me be until-”

“Until we meet up at 5? Well, it’s 4:30, I noticed you staring at the ground and I assumed you had just stopped before I saw you but realized you weren’t moving at all,” he said almost gently. I spotted out of the corner of my eye his hand reaching up to rest on my shoulder, but he stopped himself and pulled back, and when I looked over to him he looked away.

This is getting weird. What’s going on?

“Okay, then we’ll just head over to your place now, then,” I grunted in annoyance and took off in that direction.

Why am I like this? Why am I so mean to him?

When we finally arrived at his building, he unlocked the door and my senses were nearly overloaded as I walked in. The room smelled like him - of course - all around me, there were movie and video game posters covering the walls, and laundry on the ground.

“Sorry for the mess, I didn’t have a chance to clean up after class,” he smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.

He’s avoiding eye contact again.

“That’s okay,” I said as I threw my bag on the floor and plopped onto his couch. “Wanna get started?”

“Oh! Yeah, just gimme a second, I gotta grab my stuff. I’ll be right back,” he rushed over to his room and gently shut the door behind.

I pulled out the rubric for the assignment and my notebook, flipping to an empty page. Waiting for him to come back from his room, I started to space out again. I stared at the paper on my lap. 

Drip.

I followed the blue lines, how they travelled across the page,

Drip.

how they crossed the red line that flowed down the side of-

“A-are you okay? What’s wrong?”

I snapped out of it. There was a hand on my shoulder. Yoosung was sitting down next to me.

“What do you mean…?”

I looked back down at my notebook and saw small dark circles on the page. 

Am I…crying?

I rubbed the heel of my hand over my cheek and it picked up a few tears. Apparently, I was crying.  
Why am I crying?

I wiped my more tears away. 

Stress.

“Is everything alright? Is there anything I can do to help?”

Lack of sleep, too, probably.

I became hyper-aware of his on my shoulder, though he was still gentle. I instinctively leaned into his touch and felt his hand tense, bringing me to my senses. I cough lightly to try and indicate a change of topic. He pulled his hand away.

“Let’s get started on this,” I tried to smile and flipped to a new page in my notebook.

“Are you sure? We can-”

“I’m sure, we’ve gotta get this figured out so I keep my GPA up.”

“Okay,” he replied curtly. There was a hint of hesitation as he reached into his bag and pulled out his own notebook. His movements were slow and steady, like he was trying to not scare me or something. I blew it off.

“Alright so, for the topic I was thinking that we could stick with-”

“I know what it’s like.’

“Excuse me?”

“The pressure. The deprivation.”

“What are you talking about?” I shook my head almost violently. Either he was talking nonsense or he was inside my head. He didn’t respond, he just looked into my eyes. His gaze was gentle, welcoming, calming. I sighed and put my face in my hands.

“It’s okay, you know. Getting the grade you want isn’t worth sacrificing your health for.”

He spoke from experience. I could hear it in his voice. Like he said, he knows how it feels.

“You wanna talk about it?”

I stopped for a moment. I did want to, but did he want to listen? Why would he be offering his ear to me when all we do is fight? Did he fight for the same reason I did? 

Well, there’s only one way to find out…

I turned to him and looked into his eyes. They were…soft. Calming. A deep shade of relaxed and content. My eyes were red. Puffy. A bright hue of stressed and exhausted.

“It’s just so…” I hiccupped. “So so so so haaaaaaaard!” More tears came out, slide smoothly down my cheeks. I didn’t want to be crying in front of him. I just couldn’t stop. I dropped my head and crumpled the paper on my lap and gripped it hard, I wanted to break a plate against the table, I wanted to punch a hole in the wall, I wanted…I wanted to sleep. I looked back up at him with pleading eyes. What I was pleading for, even I didn’t know.

“It’s okay, I know it’s hard, but it’s okay to feel and let other people see it,” he smiled softly and scooted back against the couch, slowly laying me down to rest my head on his lap, “I know what it’s like and it’s hard to keep it to yourself.”

I hummed in content. Laying down. It felt so good. I felt his fingers gently run through my hair, soft and careful. I was at peace. I let my eyes slip shut and listened to his shallow breaths and felt his fingers tracing through my hair.

…

An artificial light hit my eyes. I opened my eyes, just barely, squinting and covering them protectively with the back of my hand. 

Where the hell am I?

I turned my head a bit. When I looked up, my eyes locked on to Yoosung’s sleeping face. He looked so calm and comfortable. I slowly and carefully sat up, trying not to wake him up. I rubbed my eyes and checked my phone for the time. 2:32 in the morning. 

2:32 in the morning?!

I groaned, stretching my arms above my head and starting to pack my things away in my bag. That was a good, no, fantastic nap, but I had to get back to my dorm and get some more work done. We hadn’t worked on anything for the final so we’d have to meet up again tomorrow (today?) to get some more work done. I grabbed a small piece of paper and wrote down my number on it, placing it gently on the coffee table, grabbed my bag, and head out the door.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!! Maybe I'll make a part two!!! Stay tuned!!


End file.
